Look After You
by A Perplexing Puzzle
Summary: When Yuugi wakes up in a foreign land with the Puzzle around his neck and spears pointed at his face, his only goal is to escape. But when he meets a man in a cage, everything he thought and expected from life changes in ways he never could have imagined... Blindshipping. AU.
1. The Caged King

_Look After You_

Yuugi gasped for breath as his feet hit the dusty street beneath him, thrusting him forward as quickly as his short legs were capable of.

He had no idea where he was going, or even where he was. The foreign city spread out before him like an unfamiliar maze, and without a better view he didn't know how to navigate it. It seemed like hours now that he'd been running, or hiding, trying desperately to escape his pursuers, and for all he knew he could run for hours more and never reach the city's edge. He kept at it, though, stubbornly ignoring the burning in his lungs. There'd be time to come up with a plan once he lost the men chasing him. For now, he had to survive.

Only when Yuugi could no longer hear the telltale thumps of feet beating the earth behind him did he allow his pace to flag. Panting, he ducked into a small alleyway and leaned against the wall, eyes flicking nervously around as he tried to catch his breath. Through the small gap between buildings, he could see a row of open-air shops, advertising their wares with brightly painted pictures. It would have been a lively sight, and a good place to lose himself in, if it hadn't been empty of people.

That was the most disconcerting thing about this place. Every street he'd gone down was completely, eerily deserted. For all Yuugi knew, he and his pursuers were the only ones left in this city.

A wave of panic rose up in his throat, and he forced it down. He'd find a way out of here eventually. Until then…

Yuugi was just about to start running once more when the smell of grilling meat made him pause. Hesitating for just a moment, he looked cautiously around before darting down the alley, following the scent. He wasn't hungry, though he couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten, but food meant people. If he could only find someone who would listen to him without shoving a spear in his face, maybe they could help.

That little bubble of hope died when the market he emerged onto was as abandoned as it had seemed from a distance. Shoulders slumped in disappointment, Yuugi wandered the shops slowly, noticing little details that had escaped him as he was running. Sticks of meat abandoned over live coals were only slightly charred, and an overturned wineskin he passed still dripped slowly from its mouth, staining the dirt beneath it red. Now that he looked closer, everything pointed to this place being only recently abandoned. Why had everyone left so suddenly?

"There he is! Halt!"

Jumping, Yuugi ran forward once more, furious that he'd allowed himself to be distracted. That had been his best chance to hide, and he'd blown it.

Risking a glance backward, Yuugi's eyes widened at the sight of sharpened spears in their hands, and he whipped back around.

"This… can't be real," he huffed to himself desperately. "It's… got to be… some sort of… virtual…"

Out of breath, he gave up speaking and focused on running faster. The weapons those soldiers were brandishing _looked _real enough. He'd rather not find out the hard way whether they were or not.

Reaching an intersection, Yuugi banked sharply to the left, emerging abruptly onto a wide, open plaza. His heart dropped. There was no way for him to cross without being spotted. The men would be on top of him any second now… unless…

An abandoned pottery shop caught Yuugi's eye, and he didn't hesitate. Bolting forward, he vaulted into an enormous urn, flattening his hair with one hand so it wouldn't stick out and crouching down as low as he could. It was probably the most obvious hiding place he could have picked, and Yuugi berated himself silently for his rash decision, but it was too late to change his mind. Already he could hear the metal clank of armor approaching.

"What are you doing?"

Yuugi almost gasped at the unfamiliar voice. Somebody else was out there?

"Please don't give me away," he whispered frantically. "Please…"

"Spread out and search everywhere!" a commanding voice called. "The thief can't have run far!"

Terrified, Yuugi tried to silence his breath, but the task was nearly impossible. His muscles shook uncontrollably from effort and adrenaline. Was the person who had spoken one of his pursuers? If so, Yuugi was already doomed.

For the first time, he considered giving himself up. He'd be captured, but if he came willingly, they might not kill him right away. Maybe he'd get the chance to explain… though he wasn't sure what he'd say. He still didn't know why they were chasing him, or what they thought he'd stolen.

Before he could decide, the mysterious person spoke again.

"You're wasting your time."

Yuugi froze. The soldier snorted.

"You dare address me, usurper? What makes you think I would listen to filth like you?"

"Because I have been sitting here all morning, and I watched the thief run through." The man's voice was rough and weary, though it held a subtle regal tone that suggested confidence. He spoke patiently, as if he hadn't just been hurled with insults.

"Do not poison me with your lies," the soldier snarled. "I do not need your help to capture a child."

As he spoke, the sound of approaching footsteps caught Yuugi's ear. He clenched his eyes shut, making himself even smaller.

_Please, somebody, do something…_

"Can you afford to reject even my help?" the stranger asked sharply. "What the child stole must be important, yes? This is why the streets have been emptied and the people forced into their homes."

"None of your business!" the soldier snapped, though the footsteps had stopped. "Maybe what I should do is take you in for questioning. He looks a lot like you. For all I know, you're working together."

"And let the thief run free?" the man asked dryly. "What would my brother do if he learned that a troop of palace guards allowed a mere boy to escape their grasp?"

The soldier didn't reply, and the stranger spoke again. "The thief escaped east, towards the river. If what I speak is false, come back and question me. You can trust that I will be right where you left me."

There was a dry humor to the man's last statement, though Yuugi didn't understand it. He felt lightheaded. Had the city really been emptied just to find _him_?

"If you're lying…" the soldier muttered under his breath. Then, in a voice that carried, he shouted, "Guards, move east! We'll cut him off before he reaches the city's exits."

Footsteps sounded again, moving away this time, and within moments the plaza was left silent aside from the distant sounds of shouting. Still, Yuugi didn't dare to move. Were they really all gone? What if one had stayed behind?

"Child?" The voice of his rescuer was gentle. "You are safe to come out now. They will not return for many minutes."

"I'm not a child," Yuugi said, then bit his lip regretfully. After a nervous pause, he eventually poked his head out of his hiding spot, searching for whoever had saved him. "Who are y—"

He cut off with a gasp. A stark, ugly cage with metal bars hung suspended a few feet off the ground by a wooden frame, situated in the middle of the plaza. Yuugi wondered how he had missed it before when the very sight of it made him sick. Trapped within was a short, thin teenage boy, who looked somehow younger than his voice had suggested. Although the cage was cramped and tiny, the imprisoned boy sat up straight, surveying his surroundings calmly as if he sat there by choice. Every bit of him was filthy, including his matted hair and the once-white loincloth wrapped around his waist, but his brilliant red eyes shone clearly, piercing through the dirt. At the moment, that unsettling gaze was focused squarely on Yuugi, considering him.

"You are not a child," he agreed, bowing his head as Yuugi scrambled out of the vase, tripping over his own legs in his haste. "Forgive me. I only caught a quick glance as you ran in."

"No, it's fine," Yuugi said distractedly. "I get that all the time, it's… Who _did _this to you?" he asked, limping forward on buzzing legs. In the cramped confinement of the urn, they had started to fall asleep. "Are you okay?

The stranger stared back at him, not answering. Feeling self-conscious, Yuugi looked away. It was a stupid question.

"Just hang on. I'm going to get you out of here," he said finally when the boy remained silent, avoiding his gaze as he inspected the cage. He could already see that some sort of lock held it in place, but maybe he could break it or… or something.

"You do look like me," the boy said suddenly, and Yuugi glanced up in surprise. He couldn't honestly say that he saw the resemblance, but it was hard to tell anything about the other's appearance under the layers of matted filth. "Would you really release me?"

"Of course. You saved my life." Yuugi considered trying to pick the lock, but he didn't know how, and those guards could realize they'd been misled at any moment. "Do you think a rock would break it open?"

The other boy laughed humorlessly. "Many stones have been cast this way, but a rock struck with intention might do the trick."

"…What?" Looking around, Yuugi finally noticed the rocks littering the ground around them. Turning sharply back to the imprisoned boy, his eyes took in the welts and cuts covering his skin, many of which had scabbed over, but some of which still bled sluggishly. "Who would do this kind of thing?" he asked, horrified. "_Why_?"

"For daring to raise myself above others, I am now brought down to the dust." The calm in the stranger's voice was unnerving. "My fate has been left to the people for these past two weeks. Only when I am sufficiently humbled by them will my true fate be decided." For the first time, a hint of restrained sadness entered his voice. "They have been all too eager to punish a false god with their own hands."

"That's…" Yuugi shook his head in disgust, unable to continue. "This place is awful," he muttered. "We have to get out of here. Tell me this is just like… a virtual environment or something."

All he received in return was a blank stare. It had been a long shot, anyway. Even Kaiba's most advanced technology couldn't create anything this believable.

That still left the question of where he was and how he'd gotten here… but Yuugi ignored it for now, setting it firmly to the side. If he stopped to think, he might break down entirely.

"I'm gonna try to break this. Hold still." Grabbing a large rock off the ground, Yuugi steadied it over the lock before striking down forcefully. Nothing happened. Biting his lip, Yuugi tried again, desperate to at least make a dent. Not for the first time, he wished he wasn't so useless at all things physical.

"You look foreign," the boy observed as he worked, taking in his light skin and dark clothing, both of which were unsuited for this hot environment. "You must be recently arrived to not know who I am. What is your name?"

"I guess you could say that," he muttered. "It's Yuugi."

"Yuugi." The stranger repeated it awkwardly. "We are well met. I had many names, once, if only for a few days. Now you may call me Atem."

"It's… nice to meet you, Atem," Yuugi replied, bemused at how normal this conversation was, considering its bizarre setting. At last, his efforts seemed to be making a difference. Wiping sweat from his face with a shaking hand, Yuugi paused to peel his school jacket off, tossing it aside. He didn't notice the other stiffen in surprise.

"That's a relief," he sighed, attacking the lock with renewed vigor. "Didn't have time to do that with those guys chasing me."

After a few more moments of work, Yuugi finally heard a crack. Heart leaping, he fumbled with the lock, forcing it apart. "Yes!"

Yuugi grinned triumphantly, but the expression quickly faded when he saw the look on the other boy's face. Atem didn't seem to notice that he had been freed. His eyes were fixed on Yuugi's chest.

"Um, what—"

"You stole the god pendant." His words cut like a razor, and Yuugi flinched. "How did you… do you even comprehend what you have done? They will execute you for this!"

Yuugi followed his gaze down. "What, you mean my puzzle?" He vaguely remembered stuffing it under his jacket as he ran, though he was still not quite sure how it had ended up around his neck in the first place. The last real memory he had before he'd woken up here was the triumph he'd felt as he pushed the last piece into place. Then… nothing. "I didn't steal this. This is mine."

"Do you take me for a fool?" Atem hissed angrily. "Tell me who managed to solve it! When last I saw that pendant, it was in pieces."

"I did," Yuugi said stiffly, glaring when the other snorted in disbelief.

"Impossible," he said dismissively. "You speak of what you do not understand. Tell me who you stole it from, and—"

Yuugi's anger surged, amplified by all the fear and uncertainty that had been building up inside of him since he first started running.

"I'm not a thief!" he yelled, and a shot of warm energy surged up through his chest, settling around his forehead. The puzzle around his neck flashed brightly, and Yuugi yelped, looking down in startled disbelief. The glow faded as quickly as his anger, muting to its normal golden sheen, but there was no denying that it had happened. What was _that_?

Atem stared, apparently too stunned for speech.

"I'm not a thief," Yuugi repeated softly, subdued. "I solved the puzzle. It's mine." Still, Atem said nothing. Yuugi looked around nervously, ears pricked for any sign that his pursuers had returned.

"Look, you're free," he said impatiently. "Are you going to escape or not? I really don't want to stick around here much longer."

"It _does_ belong to you," Atem murmured, so softly that Yuugi almost didn't hear him. Shaking his head, the boy surveyed Yuugi once more as if seeing him in a whole new light. He wasn't at all sure that he liked it.

"I cannot escape, Yuugi." he sighed. "I have been kept in this cage for two weeks. My limbs will not move as they should."

Yuugi stared at him incredulously. "You couldn't have mentioned this earlier?"

"Forgive me." Atem said almost wistfully. "I simply wished to speak with you… as one human speaks to another. But I was selfish in my desires, and now I have stolen your precious time. I did not realize that… well." The look he gave Yuugi was unfathomable.

"But…" Biting his lip, Yuugi considered his options. He couldn't just leave him here. Once the soldiers realized Atem had lied to them, he'd be in serious trouble.

"Go," Atem urged gently. "Your kindness was a light that will not be forgotten, but you must leave now if you wish to escape. May the gods be more merciful to you than they were to me."

Red eyes fluttered closed in solemn resignation, but flew open again in shock as small arms wrapped around him.

"What are you—"

"Shut up," Yuugi grunted, lifting him out of the cage. Anyone else would have been impossible for him to carry, but Atem was as short as he was, and scarily thin. The other boy groaned sharply as his muscles were forced to move, but there was no helping it. "We're getting out together, or not at all."

"B-but—" Atem floundered, and Yuugi had the distinct impression that the other boy was not used to being at such a loss for words. "Surely you cannot run like this for long!"

"Then tell me where to hide," Yuugi said grimly. In the distance, he could hear men approaching. Their time was almost up. "This is your city, not mine. I'm going off of instinct here."

"But…" At the look Yuugi shot him, Atem's protests finally died. "I know a place," he said reluctantly. "Someone who owes me a favor. They might let us in, as long as we don't bring the guards straight to their door…"

Yuugi nodded, a strange, manic grin blooming on his face that he refused to analyze.

"It's better than nothing," he said. "Which way do I go?"

Atem returned his smile grimly. "Forward," he ordered, and Yuugi took off, stumbling under the added weight. The shouts behind them grew louder, and both boys looked back nervously.

"And quickly."

* * *

**A/N: My first multi-chapter Yu-Gi-Oh! story! This will probably end up as mild blindshipping, though the rating will stay at T. A bit of self-promotion here - if you like blindshipping, check out the story I'm writing with The Naked King called Sympathetic Magic, posted to her account. It's pretty good ;)  
**

**Sorry if updates on this story are sporadic. I'm working full-time and going to school part-time, so… XP**


	2. Refuge

_Look After You_

It was a sweaty, bedraggled pair of boys who finally stumbled down a narrow, secluded street together, dragging each other along as they went. When they first set out, they'd been forced to hide several times as groups of guards came thundering past, but Yuugi was starting to hope that they'd lost their pursuers entirely. Neither boy was in any condition to fight or escape at this point. Yuugi might have even welcomed being captured if it gave him the chance to collapse.

"Are we… almost there?" he panted, glancing at Atem, whose arm was slung heavily across his shoulders. As soon as he'd been able to feel his legs again, Atem had insisted on walking for himself, which Yuugi had been more than grateful to allow.

"It's just… at the end of this street," Atem replied, his breathing just as labored. His drawn face was pulled tightly with worry. "If they turn us away…"

"They won't," Yuugi said firmly, trying to convince himself as much as Atem. He couldn't even consider what they'd do if this didn't work out. "It'll be okay. You'll see."

His feeble attempt at optimism was met with a wry look that had him ducking his head in embarrassment.

"How comforting," Atem murmured, "for one's companion… to have such thorough knowledge of fate's design."

Yuugi huffed irritably, though a reluctant smile tugged at his lips. It felt good to joke around, even if the joke was on him.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of," he quipped\. The mirth faded from Atem's eyes, which held that considering look again.

"That much is true," he agreed quietly. Before Yuugi could decide how to respond, a high, keening cry interrupted them. Startled, he whipped his head around to find a tannish blur racing towards them.

"Wha—"

The blur—which Yuugi realized was a girl—collided into Atem with such force that both boys nearly went toppling over.

"You're okay," she cried as she clutched Atem tightly, not noticing or caring how the sweaty dirt on his skin smudged her clean white dress. "I can't believe—I thought—I'm so sorry! I went to see you once, but I couldn't do anything, and I—"

Another sob overtook her, and her words tumbled further into incoherency. Stunned, Yuugi could only stare at Atem, who stiffened in shock as he looked down at the crying girl wrapped around him.

"Mana?" he said thickly. Raising a trembling hand to stroke down the back of her hair, he cleared his throat roughly. "How—why are you…?" He shook his head, visibly composing himself. "This street is too open. Where are you staying, Mana?" he asked gently, pulling back to look her in the eye. "My friend and I need shelter."

"Oh! U-um…" she sniffed, eyes darting to Yuugi as if noticing him for the first time. The puzzle glinted around his neck, and she gasped. "Why does he…?"

"Mana," Atem repeated firmly, and she jumped.

"R-right. This way." Turning, she beckoned for them to follow, glancing nervously around as if she had finally realized that their reunion could be interrupted at any moment. "I'm staying at the tavern. Mahaad got me out of the palace before…"

She cut off, shuddering. Atem looked sharply at her, but said nothing.

The building she led them to was small, though it stood taller than most of the houses Yuugi had seen, and made of mud brick. Atem's face relaxed at the sight of it, and he stumbled a little as he followed Mana through the door. Yuugi paused at the threshold, looking back warily. The bronzed skin of the soldiers and Mana had not escaped his notice, nor had the dark makeup that lined their eyes. The beating sun, the primitive buildings… the pictorial writing that only occasionally embellished a sign… Yuugi had heard his grandpa ramble on enough times about his expeditions to know what conclusion to draw from this, but it made no sense, so he ignored it.

"Don't just stand there. Close the door!" Yuugi jumped at the unfamiliar voice, stepping inside quickly and shutting the door behind him. Only then did he look around.

Rays of light shone through cracks in shuttered windows, catching motes of dust that swirled lazily through the air and dimly lighting the room. A long table filled the main area, covered in sealed pots and surrounded by stool-like chairs, with a narrow hallway leading further into the dwelling. Atem and Mana still stood in the entryway, one of her hands gripping his as she used the other to quickly fix her makeup. Standing before them was a large, heavyset woman who might have been in her thirties. Her long, dark hair was coiled up and set closely against her scalp, adding to the severity of her expression. Right now, the brunt of that attention was focused on Yuugi.

"You must be the thief that everyone's looking for," she said, her eyes wandering to his pendant. Indignant, Yuugi started to protest, but a look from Atem held him back. "Don't look so offended, child. Around here it might even earn you some respect." She turned to Atem. "And then there's you."

He met her gaze steadily. "Will you turn us away?" Mana's grip on him grew even tighter.

The woman snorted, shaking her head. "And have your deaths on my hands? Fool that I am, I will let you stay, but this is not a permanent arrangement." Irritably, she raised a hand to her head to check that her hair was still in place. "Show compassion to just one thief, and suddenly you're running a house of vagrants," she grumbled.

"Thank you." Atem bowed from his waist. "We will not trespass on your hospitality longer than is needful."

The woman nodded brusquely in return. "You'll have to stay in the back room with Mana. It will be cramped, but I've nowhere else to put you. _He's _not here, by the way," she added when she noticed Atem's eyes wandering. "I don't expect him until nightfall."

"Then we will wait," Atem said. "I assure you, whatever room you have for us will feel spacious."

Her expression softened. "I suppose it will," she murmured, turning away. "Mana, you'd best show them back. It is not yet time for customers, but there's no telling who could come through that door at any moment." With one last glance out the window, the woman left them, disappearing down the hallway.

"That was Nebt," Mana said quietly for Yuugi's benefit. "She runs this tavern. She's not as rough as she seems, though. Follow me."

The room she led them to was as small as the tavernkeeper had warned them it would be. A plain wooden bed with a thin mattress took up almost half of the room, with small pots of cosmetics, herbs, and other things Yuugi couldn't identify lining the walls around it. Sighing, Atem perched on the edge of the bed, slumping forward so that his head hung between his knees, and Yuugi followed suit with a groan. Mana bustled almost nervously around them, picking out pots and palettes with easy recognition and setting them on a small bedside stool.

"I'll be right back," she promised, slipping out the door. Yuugi heard the sound of her footsteps padding away softly. For the first time, after hours of running and hiding and worrying… he was left in peace.

Atem broke the silence with a low chuckle. "I suppose you were right, Yuugi," he said. "This worked out better than I could ever have hoped. I cannot believe… _Mana_…" He shook his head in wonder. "Perhaps the gods have not completely abandoned us after all, hmm Yuugi? …Yuugi?"

Yuugi didn't respond. His hands shook uncontrollably. "Oh gosh," he muttered as his breathing became increasingly erratic. "Ohhhhh gosh."

"Are you okay?" Atem asked, and Yuugi looked wildly at him.

"Okay? I don't even… where am I? What is going on? Those people had _spears_!" His voice had taken on a hysterical edge. "Who even _has _spears anymore?"

Atem straightened with concern. "Yuugi," he said uncertainly, placing a hand on his knee. "What's wron—"

"Don't touch me!" Yuugi curled in on himself, eyes wide. "Don't…" In the back of his mind, he realized how ironic it was for him to break down like this now that he was finally safe, but there seemed to be no stopping it. "I don't even know you! All I know is that people are trying to _kill me with spears_, and nobody's ever tried to kill me before except for maybe Kaiba when I was really late for work once, but that doesn't count. I don't know how I got here or where I am, but I know what it looks like and that's impossible. I. Am. Not. In. _Egypt_."

Finally, he ran out of breath. Gasping, Yuugi closed his eyes, trying desperately to quell the rising panic. A bit of the golden energy he'd felt from before swirled through him, filling him with an artificial sort of calm, and he nearly whimpered. He didn't even notice that the puzzle had lit up with a soft glow, though Atem stared at it for a moment before kneeling in front of him.

Two hands clasped Yuugi's shoulders, and when he looked up, his eyes met Atem's.

"I am your friend," Atem said firmly. "You saved my life. That leaves me in your debt. I am your _friend_," he repeated, and Yuugi nodded slowly, mouth slightly open. "And you are not in Egypt."

"I'm… not?" Relief flooded through Yuugi, and he laughed weakly. He must look like such an idiot. How could he have panicked like that? Of _course _he wasn't in Egypt. There was no way he could have traveled halfway across the world without knowing it.

"No," Atem confirmed, returning the laugh with one of his own. "I have not even heard of this 'Egypt.' You are in Mennefer."

Yuugi's eyes went blank. There was a long pause as his smile slowly faded.

"…Mennefer?"

"Yes," Atem nodded. "It is one of the great cities of Kemet. Surely you are familiar with it?"

At that moment, Mana walked back in, balancing a large vase full of water on one knee as she shut the door behind her. Her eyes widened in confusion as she took in their position.

"Is something wrong?"

"No." Atem stumbled to his feet, brushing his hands together. "It has been an eventful day, but all is well."

"Good." Setting the water down along with a pile of clean linens, Mana took Atem by the shoulders and pushed him forcefully back onto the bed. "Lay down. We're going to clean you off."

Yuugi suddenly found himself with a lapful of linen rags that Mana tossed his way. Hesitantly, he watched her work for a moment before following her example, dipping a rag into water and scrubbing it across Atem's skin gently, heedful of the bruises and cuts that still covered him.

"Thank you," Atem murmured, his eyes falling shut. "I haven't been clean in… two weeks, I suppose. They doused me with water occasionally, when the smell became overpowering."

Mana's grip tightened on her rag before she forcibly relaxed it. "I'm sorry I can't do more. I know it's not a real bath, but we don't have rooms for it here like in the palace, and I don't dare take you to the river…"

"It is perfect," Atem assured her, and a wan smile passed over her face.

For several minutes, they worked in silence. As Yuugi finished Atem's arm and moved to his chest, his brow furrowed with concern. It was disturbing how well he could pick out each individual rib.

"Is there any food around here?" he asked Mana. "I don't think they fed him much."

"There is," she said. "Nebt has some bread coming out of the oven soon." Straightening, she looked him over curiously. "I don't… think I ever caught your name."

"It's Yuugi," he said, smiling briefly. "You're Mana, right?"

She nodded, pausing in her work to rinse off her rag once more. "How did you two end up together?" she asked, her gaze once more wandering to his puzzle. "Aren't you the one the guards were looking for?"

"Yeah…" Yuugi shrugged, moving his cloth carefully over Atem's stomach. There was a large, fading bruise there that still looked tender to the touch. "I met him while I was running. We helped each other escape."

A low chuckle from Atem drew both of their attention. "'We helped each other?'" he repeated incredulously, raising himself onto one elbow. "Yuugi broke the lock to my cage, and when I could not walk, he carried me away. I fear that I was of little aid in our escape."

"Really?" Yuugi's cheeks reddened as Mana turned to stare at him with something like awe.

"You're forgetting the part where you saved me from being captured," he muttered. "Besides, I was lost. You're the one who brought us to this place."

"Perhaps," Atem said, "although something tells me you would have made it out just fine on your own."

Mana bit her lip, and before Yuugi could react, she had thrown herself at him, capturing him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I wanted to help, but I didn't know how! The guards are still looking for me, and I could never get to him when he wasn't surrounded by people, and…"

"It's okay," Yuugi said, awkwardly patting her back when she started to shake. "I was just… in the right place at the right time, I guess. The streets were empty and the guards were all looking for me, so nobody was there to stop me."

"Mana," Atem said seriously, sitting up. "Why is my brother after you? What happened in the palace after I was taken?"

"It all happened at once," she said quietly, pulling away from Yuugi. "When they went after you, they also went after everyone who might have supported you. Mahaad found out what was happening moments before they caught us, and he magicked me away just in time. I ran here, because I remembered how we used to sneak here all the time when we were kids… but they g-got him." Her voice wavered. "I heard that they have him locked in the prisons now."

"All because he is my friend?" Atem asked, shocked. "Mahaad… But what of Siamun, and Set? Are they alright?"

"I don't know. I'm so useless!" Mana cried furiously. "I couldn't help anybody! I don't even have my staff anymore, so all my spells do next to nothing. I've tried other things to focus—sticks, rocks… but nothing works."

"You're not useless," Atem insisted, grabbing her hands. "You helped me. I saw you out on the street, that day when you came to see me, and I rejoiced. There was never a sight more comforting to me than your face."

She stared back at him uncertainly. "Really?"

"Of course."

Yuugi shifted uncomfortably, feeling like he was in the middle of something private. The motion drew Atem's attention.

"Forgive us, Yuugi," he said. "It has been a long time since last we talked, and much has happened since then."

"No, it's fine!" Yuugi said quickly. "Don't mind me!"

Mana cleared her throat, visibly gathering herself. "Right. Phar—uh Prince, I need you to lie on your stomach so we can get to your back."

"It's not Prince or Pharaoh anymore," Atem said gently, complying. "Just Atem."

Mana paused in opening a small jar. "…Right," she murmured, dipping a finger briefly into the jar's contents and tasting it before scooping some out. "This is going to sting with all your cuts, Pr—Atem. I'm sorry."

"I will manage," Atem said, though he hissed sharply as she started rubbing it into his arm.

"Yuugi, you finish his back," she ordered. "Then you can wash off the salts that I'm applying."

Yuugi nodded, but otherwise didn't move. Pausing in her actions, Mana stared at him expectantly. Finally, he spoke.

"Pharaoh?" Even to his own ears, his voice sounded strangely distant. "You… were a pharaoh?"

Mana and Atem exchanged looks.

"He didn't know?" she asked incredulously.

"He is a foreigner to this land," Atem said. "I _was_ the pharaoh, Yuugi, but only for the space of about three days." He snorted bitterly. "Perhaps the shortest reign in the history of the throne. My brother wears the crown, now."

"…Oh." Yuugi stared at him for a second, then moved to dip his rag in water, running it over Atem's back. When he made no further response, Atem and Mana's conversation slowly picked up again, quieter than before. Every now and then, Atem would shoot him a worried glance, as if wondering whether Yuugi might break down again.

A legitimate concern, really. It was taking all of his effort just to keep himself breathing at a normal pace.

When he was younger, Yuugi had always looked forward to his grandpa's visits. Back when he was an archaeologist excavating ruins in Egypt, he used to sit Yuugi on his knee and regale him with stories, both of his own adventures and of the ancient culture he'd spent his whole life studying. Yuugi's interest in these had waned as he got older and recognized the embellishments his grandpa would add to the tales, but there were some things he hadn't forgotten.

Mennefer. The city that would one day be known as Memphis, and the site of many of his grandpa's digs.

Kemet. The ancient name for Egypt.

As he exchanged his worn piece of linen for a newer, fresher piece and started to wash the salt scrub from Atem's arm, he thought about how strangely simple the city had seemed compared to modern standards as he ran through it. There was no evidence of cars or motorcycles, or even electricity. No billboards lined the side of the road, or printed fliers of any variety. Everything had a unique, handmade quality to it—the buildings looked hand-built, the mixtures in Mana's pots hand-mixed. And Atem claimed to have been pharaoh.

Yuugi bit back a hysterical laugh. He still had no idea how he'd gotten here, or how he was supposed to leave, but there was only one logical explanation for everything he'd seen today, and it frightened him.

This city and the people in it were totally insane.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who read, faved, followed, and/or reviewed! I never expected such an immediate response to this story :)**


End file.
